


I Feel Good Vibrations

by Joolzmp7



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun when a delay in an airport leads to suitcase discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Good Vibrations

I Feel Good Vibrations

By Joolz

 

“What kind of fool keeps a bottle of coke in their luggage, which gets tossed around by the baggage handlers, and builds up so much pressure that it explodes in the hold making the pilot have to land the plane! Only you would do that, Harris!”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault the stupid thing exploded!”

“Well it is your fault that we’ve all got to go and examine our luggage just to check there’s nothing else stupid in there, and that we’ve got to wait 6 hours in this damn airport for the next flight slot to open up and we can’t get some fresh air like everyone else because the sun is still up!”

“It’s not my fault you have a problem with the sun either, Deadboy!”

“Erm, is there any reason why you’ve got women’s underwear in your suitcase, Peaches – is there something you’d like to tell us?”

“What! Let me see… Oh no that stupid taxi guy picked up Cordy’s suitcase instead of mine! Now what am I gonna do!”

“I can lend you some clothes, oh broody one.”

“OH NOOOOO!”

“Hey, my clothes aren’t that bad!” 

“It’s not that, damnit. All my hair care products were in my case! This is a nightmare!”

“I’m sure there’s an airport shop around here somewhere, they’ll have something to tide you over.” 

“They won’t carry my brand in a place like this! I’d better go and see what I can find.”

“Could he *be* any more obsessed?”

“You think that’s bad, you should have seen him when we were on an ocean crossing in the hold of a steamer ship one time and he ran out of hair gel. He was pacing and hyper for 3 days – and a hyper Angelus is not a pretty sight I can tell you! We were lucky there were enough crew members left to even sail the ship back home.” 

“Well, I’m glad I missed that one. I’d better go and see if I can salvage anything from my case. Back in a mo’.”

“Okay, I suppose I’ll have to repack her highness’ things.”

*************

“Hey Fangless, is that a pistol in your pocket or are you just happy to see me back!”

“I’m always happy to see you, whelp. The poof is obsessing in the men’s room so he won’t be back for ages! Guess what…got ya a little prezzie.”

“Ooh, a prezzie for me! Give, give…. It’s a button! – why would I want another one of those damn things.”

“You’ll like this one, pet. Found it in the princess’s luggage. I did a swap, I’m sure she’d love to have some cum on her chest!”

“You weren’t going through her stuff were you, you know how mad she gets if her things are even looked at wrong never mind touched.”

“She’d have to catch me first! Have a look at your button, you’re gonna like this one.”

“’I Feel Good Vibrations’, what am I, a Beach Boy or something?”

“Well, nice image, luv, but we’ll keep a beach boy fantasy for another time.”

“Well, what vibrations am I feeling then?”

“Funny you should mention that, cos I found something else in her suitcase too. I was spoilt for choice, in fact! She’s gonna be pretty upset when she finds these are missing.”

“Spike, what are you on about?”

“Just this pet... We could have had silver, pink or flesh coloured but knowing you – biggest is best!”

“Spike... Erm… Is that what I think it is?

“Well, if you think it’s a 10” flesh coloured vibrator, then yep I’d say it is what you think.”

“Brmblegmph!”

“Didn’t quite catch that, pet! But just sit there, this won’t take long.”

“Spike, you can’t be serious!”

“Hey luv, the button says You Feel Good Vibrations so who am I to go against the all-powerful button!”

BBBBBRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

“Noooo Spike, don’t put that thing by my ‘thing’!”

“You’re not still calling it a ‘thing’ are you, I thought we cured you of that last time! And believe me, you won’t be saying no when you feel this!”

“That’s, whoaaaa…it’s…ohmygod…with the up and down…and…ooohhhhthatfeelssogood…and in the slit…oh yeah just there…”

“Oh, when you twitch like that luv, you make it bounce so prettily!”

“Ohhh, Spike…morrrre…ohyesyes…rub it just like that…yeah harder!”

“Do you like it when I pump your big, strong cock whilst those vibrations are travelling right through it, all the way down to your delicious balls – tell me you can feel it Xan”

“Yes, I can feel it…it’s quivering inside…ohhhh they’re tightening…Spike, I’m gonna…oh it’s starting…I’m gonna come…..Nghhhhhhhhhhh…Ahhhhh!”

“Well pet, I told you the button always speaks the truth, were those Vibrations Good?”

“Wow…wow!”

“And I’ve only just started…think of all the other places we could put that to good use!… Once you wake up again of course!”

*************************

~fin~


End file.
